Just Once
by tiramichoux
Summary: Lillian doesn't hate Bluebell like majority of those who reside in Konohana. She just doesn't like what lives there: the animals. You can't blame her though. After all, she's absolutely terrified of nearly all animals and has to live there. AshxMCxCam


Welcome

* * *

><p>"…-ello?" A distant male voice called out from the darkness. The girl released a moan as her amethyst met the sunlight. She groggily lifted her body up from the lush grass to see two strangers standing in front of her.<p>

"Hello?" She slurred as she steadily stood up and patted the dirt off her dress.

She looked at the two people, one was an flaxen-haired old man wearing an expensive looking jacket underneath a tweed sweater vest. Wrapped around his fingers was a staff with a horseshoe with wings on the top. Next to him was a young woman with striking intimidating eyes. She was cladded in red clothes and also had a horse shoe with her, except it was hung around her neck.

"Thank goodness, our friend has finally awoken," said the man.

"Are you hurt? It was surprising to see you here unconscious in the middle of the road," asked the woman in red.

"You must be the young lass Lillian who was coming to farm here, am I correct?" The old man said. The chocolate-haired girl nodded slowly. She flinched when the man erupted into laughter.

"Ho, ho. I knew it!" He beamed. "Allow us to begin the introductions. I am Rutger, the mayor of Bluebell Town."

"I'm the mayor of Konohana, which is opposite of Bluebell. My name is Ina," she introduced herself. "I would invite you to start your career as a rancher here in Konohana but just recently Phillip has come to reside here." She ended smugly before eying Rutger.

Lillian notice the blonde man's face redden and his grip tighten on the staff. He quickly calmed down and turned to Lillian.

"You are welcome in Bluebell, by all means."

She nodded hesitantly. "What's the difference between the two villages?"

Ina stepped in and said, "Konohana is beautiful and has endless fields of crops sprouting vibrantly. Here in Konohana, farming means crops." Rutger stomped his leather foot and glowered malevolently at her.

"Nonsense. Farming obviously means animals and ranching. Who wouldn't love to work around livestock?" Rutger said. Lillian's skin began to creep uncomfortably. She turned to Ina and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Is there a way I can move to Konohana? I was originally planning to reside there," The farmer-to-be admitted bashfully.

Ina mildly smirked but shook her head. "I would love to but there's no room for another farmer here. But I am elated you originally wanted to come here instead of Bluebell."

Lillian nodded silently and looked apologetically to Rutger.

_He probably doesn't like being plan B but I have no choice._

"If it would be alright with you, Mayor Rutger, I would like to live in BlueBell." She hastily added, "If that's alright with you that is!" Her cheeks were flushed uncomfortably, afraid he might reject her decision.

The old man smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course, come this way."

* * *

><p>Lillian sighed as she recalled the previous morning. She felt so bad making Rutger her rebound and plan B. He must have hated it, who wouldn't? She got dressed and stretched. There was a sudden rhythmic tapping on her wooden door. She looked towards the door and said, "Come in!"<p>

The door slid open to reveal Rutger. "Hello Lillian. I am here to explain the basics of farming for you. I also brought you a little gift." There was a twinkle in his eyes, making Lillian look at him oddly. What was the gift? _Probably a welcome gift or something,_ she pondered to herself.

"Now, shall we go outside to see your gift?"

The brunette nodded her head quickly before following the old man out the door. She squinted when her onyx eyes met the blinding star. When her eyes finally adusted, she saw the two creatures in front of her. The bowine was being pet gently on her head by her breeder, Jessica. The young yellow bundle of feathers chirped softly in Ash's, Jessica's oldest son, arms.

Lillian released a ear piercing screech and cowered behind Rutger. She hastily reached the handle to the door, ready to run in in terror. The young cow and chick looked at each other with their eyebrows knitted together, did they do something wrong?

Rutger placed a worried hand on her shoulder.

"Lillian, are you alright?"

Lillian shook her head over and over, her eyes shut. She refused to look at the two animals.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling right?" Jessica asked. Ash shrugged, but looked at the terrified girl with wonder.

"Get t-them away from me!" Lillian pleaded as she brought her shaking arms to her chest.

Ash looked down at the chick and then to the bovine. "Do you mean the animals?"

Lillian nodded her head harshly. "I-I'm absolutely terrified of them!" She still refused to look at the two farm animals or the three people. Jessica huffed lightly as she tightened her grip on the rope which was loosely tied around the cow. How dare she reject her animals? She took great pride in them, brushing, loving, and grooming them to make them produce the grade A produce. She won many prizes and festivals with her animals, especially her sheep. She had the ribbons and medals hung around her home to prove it.

Ash handed the chicken to his mother and headed towards the cowering teen. He put a calming hand on her and cooed, "Don't worry they're not going to hurt you."

Lillian whimpered and continued to shake her head. She brought her shoulder closer to her, resulting Ash to lose his light grip on her. He looked at her oddly before turning his attention to Rutger. He noticed how pallid her face was becoming and slightly frowned.

A farmer like her probably wouldn't be able to win in the cooking festivals.

"I think we should bring the animals another time. We should let her get accustomed to living in Bluebell first," Ash suggested to the confused mayor. Rutger looked at the stressed girl and then to Ash. He nodded in agreement.

"You two go ahead, I'll take care of Lillian." He said as tried to comfort the girl, who was starting to breathe heavily.

The two ranchers nodded and exited the farm. Jessica huffed loudly as she walked down the stone path with her son, the cow and chick still in their care.

"The audactiy of that girl, I just can't believe her. How could she even dream of becoming a farmer when she has a phobia of animals, especially towards the gentlest ones like cows and chickens!" Jessica scowled as she recalled the way Lillian screamed. She didn't notice or care that her son wasn't replying or paying attention. She was angered and just needed to vent it out. Ash looked at his mother with concerned eyes. He didn't like how the woman he respected and loved so much was showing so much hatred towards someone with a phobia.

_It's not like she wants to have a fear of animals. _He frowned as her watched his mother continue ranting. He shook his head. _I have to go tell Cam about this. Maybe he'll know what to do. _

* * *

><p><strong>Omg. Short chapter<strong>

**Thanks to the anon for correcting me! **

**Review?**


End file.
